1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tourniquet device for parts of the body, with a closure housing having a bottom wall, two lateral walls and a covering wall on its top, with a tourniquet strap, which is or can be releasably connected with a locking shoe, which can be inserted from a rear between an intermediate wall and the top at the end of the closure housing, which strap is or can be fed with its other free end between a rocker, pivotably seated on the bottom wall, and an intermediate wall arranged at a distance from the bottom wall, through the closure housing and can be clamped by the rocker against a front section of the intermediate wall, which is connected with the closure housing.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A tourniquet device is taught by German Patent References DE 42 10 255 C1 and DE 94 18 598 U1. A rocker, which transitions on its front into a convex actuating section extending upward and toward the rear, is pivotably seated above a bottom wall of the closure housing and has a pass-through opening in a transition area for passing through a tourniquet strap, which extends above the rocker and which, on the rear of the closure housing, forms a loop, which can be placed around the body part to which the tourniquet is to be applied and is introduced by a locking shoe into a receiving shaft on the rear of the housing and is snapped in place. The tourniquet strap is pushed against the underside of an intermediate wall arranged between the bottom wall and the top and is clamped in place when the rear section of the rocker is pulled downward toward the bottom when applying the tourniquet. The locking shoe has a locking tongue, which projects upward and is supported on the underside of the covering wall and can be pushed downward for unlocking and pulling out the locking shoe with the respective tourniquet strap end by a separate pressure element arranged above the tongue.